poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger is the Mother of Invention
Tigger is the Mother of Invention is the sixty-sixth episode of The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. It originally aired on October 27, 1990. Synopsis Tigger makes an invention to help but causes more harm than good. Plot overview Rabbit wishes the snow would fall neatly. Piglet wished it would fall in the Summer when it's warmer. Pooh wants to stop for a small smackerel. Tigger bounces them, looking for fun! Rabbit angrily says they're working and wishes there was something to make snow shovelling less work. Tigger vows to invent some stupendous thing! He's off to invent something the likes of which nobody's never seen! He's been inventing for seven whole days. Now it's Spring and he's still inventing, but Tigger has no time for picnics. He's been inventing all Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn. Now his invention is invented! Behold the dawn of a new error! He unveiled his contraption which he calls the Dawn-Of-A-New-"Errar"! No more back breaking work for 'ol Long ears. No more picking veggitables! No more climbing hunny trees for Pooh. It beings the tree to you. It house cleans. House messes more like. Rabbit calls a meeting to do with you know who. He derails Tigger's invention as a menace! Is it Tigger who's who? Pooh asks Tigger thinks they like his invention and thanks them for finding the inventor in himself. He presents his new improved invention, which he calls the Invention-To-End-All-Inventions. His invention invents lots of little inventy things on wheels, which he calls Its-Own-Inventions. The first one has a duster, the second has a sink un-blocker and the third has a broom, and the three terrorize the others. One of them brings Pooh a bee hive, with the bees buzzing around it. The other two are terrorizing Rabbit and Piglet. Rabbit and the others go to Tiggers one night and Rabbit demands that Tigger come out, but his little inventions are terrorizing him, giving him a bath! The others go and free Tigger and get the contraptions into the mother contraption. Rabbit tells Tigger his invention has caused nothing but trouble form that start. Upset, Tigger agrees. He feels he's a failure with only one choice lef: to leave the Hundred Acre Wood...forever...and never come back. Three days later Piglet is snowed in and would be very grateful if someone had a few moments to save his life. Tigger wants to help, but he's been moping for three days now and he's just getting started. he blames his machine and kicks it, it spurs into life, as Pooh and Rabbit try to dig Piglet out as the machine comes and digs Piglet out and then falls apart, giving it's all to save Piglet. He built it to clear snow in the first place. So it's oblivious what Tigger's got to do next, invent another invention. It's going to be so stupenderous, so colossical, (But did he mention "monumentous"?) so incredibibble; so unbeleivabibble, even when Tigger and the others won't believe it. Gallery Inventor_tigger.jpg File:Tigger is the Mother of Invention Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh